A Special Day
by dreeeamyhead
Summary: Diane Lockhart, 40 is the top lawyer of Chicago, one day the case of Andrew Wentworth, will change everything in her life and particulary her conception of love...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, so this chapter wouldn't be there without the help of the sweet mikisto26, thanks for helping me! xx**

 _A Day Like Any Other…_

Diane Lockart arrives at Stern, Lockhart and Gardner on a Monday morning, very early as usual. She says hello to Vicky, her secretary, and asks her if she had any calls. She tells her that the state's attorney had called yesterday night and he wanted to talk to her about the trial of Mr. Wentworth. Diane makes a face and goes to her office and sits on her chair with a little smile forming on the corner of her lips. "This case is so easy." ,she thought ."This stupid lawyer doesn't know how to rule a questioning, my client is out of danger."

11am, Will Gardner arrives yawning, saying hello to the different lawyers he saw on his way to his office. Diane saw his face through the glass door of her office. She stands up from her chair and comes up to greet her sleepy partner.

"Well, hello there." ,she says with a brilliant smile.

"Oh, hi Diane,", he says yawning.

"I think I know someone who had a sleepless night." ,the blonde woman says, giggling lightly.

"Yeah yeah... By the way Diane, do you need any help with Wentworth's case?"

"Don't change the subject William." ,she says amusedly. "No, I think it's gonna be okay, but I think I'll need a ballistics expect for the trial, do you know any?"

"A second.." ,he says.

Will stands up from his couch where he was talking with Diane, and he goes to his desk to find the name of this ballistics expect who helped him with numerous cases. "Ah! Got you! His name is McVeigh, Kurt McVeigh." ,Will says, proud of himself to have found the name.

"McVeigh?!" Diane shouts as she stands up from Will's couch. "McVeigh as in the same name as this guy? You know Will...Who did this thing."

"Yes Diane, it's the same name but not the same person, please talk to him, he's very talented and very passionate about his job, you will be surprised." ,Will says as he tries to reassure Diane.

"Well, okay if you say so. I could give him a call and explain the case to him." she says as she was about to leave Will's office.

"Diane! Diane wait a minute, I forgot to tell you something!" he says, realising that he was shouting, and now all the people close to his office were watching them very weirdly.

"Ugh... Yes Will",she says smiling as she comes very close to Will and closes the door behind her, to tease him.

"Yeah.. Yeah... " he says as he looks in her deep blue eyes. "What were we talking about?.. Ah yes, McVeigh will represent your client if he's innocent. And if he finds out that he's guilty, he'll quit. I know it's a little bit weird, but it's his way of working."

"Okay... I think I can work with that. I'm sure I will be able to prove that Andrew is innocent." She says as she walks to her office and shouts to Will. "And by the way Will, go rest, you're sweating. You must be sick, huh? Don't worry, I'll take care of everything!",she says as she closes the door of her own office and didn't give Will a chance to respond. He leans against his door, still puzzled, his mouth wide open.

Diane was now at her desk, dialing McVeigh's number, waiting for him to respond, meanwhile saying to her partner "Come on Will, close your mouth. You don't want to catch flies, do you."

TO BE CONTINUED

So as you can see, it's a really short chapter but I hope that you like the story so please subscribe and tell me what you think about it. XX


	2. Chapter 2

Hii :) Thank you so much for the sweet reviews! It makes my day xx

Diane Lockhart was patiently waiting for McVeigh, to respond to her call, she found herself taping her desk by her fingertips.

"Hello?" a raspy voice says. She was so plunged in herthoughts that she didn't hear the man repeated his question. "Hello?".

"Yes, Yes! Mr. McVeigh? I am Diane Lockhart. You helped my partner Will Gardner on his case months ago, and I think I'll need your help on mine"

The man takes note about what Diane was saying and ask her about the case, she explained that the young man was innocent, his only fault was helping his friend out to hide weapons in a small hut outside Chicago.

" 'Kay , I think we have to take an appointment to discuss about this."

"Yes, what do you think about 2 P.M this afternoon, my office?"

"It's fine with me, see you there then" And he hanged up, Diane was wondering about the man, maybe he's tall? she thought. She remembered his voice, a raspy voice that makes you feel warm and safe at the same time. And his accent, a southern accent? isn't it? She find herself smiling like a teenager. Diane Lockhart and a cowboy, maybe during summertime we can go together in a warm place as For Worth for instance, and maybe he's got some very strong abs... "What's wrong with ME?!" she says as she shakes her head like to make go away her naughty thoughts.

2 P.M Diane was sat on her couch with some important papers on her lap, glasses on, and pen in hand, she's worked till she heard Vicky knocked at her door.

« Yes Vicky" she says as she took off her glasses

"Mr. McVeigh is here to see you" the young dark-haired woman says "Do you want me to say that you are busy?" Vicky said as she saw Diane stand up from her couch and walked to her desk to put down her papers and glasses.

"No, no it's fine you can let him in Vicky" Diane said smiling as she walked toward to her chair to greeted the ballistic expert.

The man is kind of tall with dark hair and deep dark eyes, large plaid and cowboy boots on. "Where's the hat cowboy?" she thought smiling. But Diane had to admit that he looked charming, with a natural charm a lot of women must have appreciated him and she didn't make an exception. "He must save me!-I mean my client" She thought giggling about the thought she just have, how a stranger can makes me feel this way?

"Nice to meet you " the man says in an irresistible way

"So do I" she said blushing a little, "Come on Diane, he said nice to meet you, he didn't ask you to come in his bed! Stop blushing you idiot!" She thought. "But it's Miss Lockhart, Mr. McVeigh" she corrected.

"Oh 'kay sorry, so Ms. Lockhart I think we can work together to save your client from the prison. But we have to agreed on one thing..."

"Yes I already know, Will told me you refuse to work on a case where you know that the client is guilty. I respect that" she says as she sees Kurt smirked at her. She smiled back at him, and turn a little bit her head from him so he can't see her blush. When she turned her head back to look at him she saw him staring at her.

"Yeah it's right" he smirks still not leaving his eyes from her kind of impressed that she already know this detail about his work.

"So... you can represent me- I mean him" she says « You can represent him", but this time she was not able to hide her blushing.

"Normally yes, I can represent him " he says still not leaving his eyes from hers, she smiled at him and he smiled back. And in his sentence she can feel a point of teasing. "Maybe he feels the same way that I do" she thought looking in his dark brown eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
